1. Field
The following description relates to a radio resource sharing method for a low power radio device and a radio resource sharing method for the low power radio device.
2. Description of Related Art
In an industrial scientific and medical equipment (ISM) band such as 2.4 GHz, various radio devices having different powers co-exist using different wireless connection protocols. Some devices operate in wireless connection protocols with a high power level, such as a wireless local access network (WLAN), and, therefore, have a relatively long communication distance of about 100 m. Other devices operate using wireless connection protocols with a low power level, such as Bluetooth or Zigbee, and, therefore, have a relatively short communication distance of about 10 m or less. Also, a wireless personal area network (WPAN) or a wireless body area network (WBAN) using low power or ultra-low power may be included.
In such a wireless environment, transmission signals of a low power radio device, which may be any type of electronic device, wired or wireless, operating using a wireless connection protocol with a low power level, may not be recognizable due to a high power radio device that uses a relatively higher power level. The high power radio device may be any type of electronic device, wired or wireless, operating using a wireless connection protocol with a high power level. That is, even when the low power radio device is transmitting data, when an intensity of the transmission signals of the low power radio device is extremely low, a wireless channel state may be considered to be idle during carrier sensing by the high power radio device.
Therefore, when the low power radio device shares radio resources, the transmission signals of the low power radio device may collide and interfere with signals of other radio devices.